This invention relates to new compositions and methods for removing resin based adhesives from aircraft surfaces. More particularly this invention relates to the use of such compositions and methods for removing decals from aircraft surfaces without deleteriously affecting the underlying paint system by dissolving the resin based adhesive which secures the decal to the aircraft surface.
Most, if not all, naval aircraft are provided with one or more decals, such as squadron insignia, which must be removed from time to time. A presently used method of decal removal entails scuff sanding, sand blasting and stripping with MIL-R-81294A polyurethane and epoxy remover. The present decal remover process is not only expensive and time consuming but also frequently destructive of the underlying protective paint system. After a decal has been removed by presently employed methods, the aircraft surface must be completely refinished with a new conversion coating, primer and topcoat. Another decal removal method entails subjecting the decal to relatively intense heat to thereby soften the adhesive but the heat tends to scorch and burn the underlying paint system.